Perhaps Chains Are Better Than Being Free
by Savvy Rum Drinker
Summary: Well...Um, Sigh Look I can't write a summary! Bah! All I can say is thatt there is going to be heeeeeeeps of Jack, pain, torture, comfort, tears and, well, you get the point! JackAna WillEliz (CHAPTER TWO UP!)
1. Marooned

READ THIS FIRST!

'Ello me 'arties! Well G'day anyways! This is my first ever attempt at writing a Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfiction story, so please bare with my mistakes and don't come and knock down me dunny door! LOL! I am a crap speller and I don't own POTC, therefore I don't know how far one place is from another ECT! Okay? And yes, some events that occur may not seem likely or are highly. . . . . Strange or something like that, and you may be sitting there going, 'What the hell?' Or "Sure, like that would happen.' But this is Fanfiction and anything can happen, mate! But I will try not to hurt Jack too much... naw! Lotsa Jack torture and pain! BWA HA HA HA laughs evilly

Oh, and yes... I am Australian and I do talk like one too, you know by saying, mate all the time (Just like Jack!) and G'day (It means 'Good day.') And sometimes I even say strange phrases, that probably make nooooooooooo sense whatsoever! But hey! Aussies are Aussies! Also some words are gonna be spelt differently, like colour (color), defence (defense) and you get my drift. I will try not to use any strange things in my story though! But if I do. . . . . . Ignore it!

OKAY! On with the story! Oh, and also this story takes place after the Curse Of The Black Pearl.

Chapter One: Marooned

The night wind blew across the ocean, picking up the tops of waves, creating a fine mist. Sand skipped over the shoreline, mixing with the salty water, lapping at the beach. The palm trees swayed back and forth, as though dancing to a song unheard. All the while, the moon rested peacefully in her soft bed of clouds. She cast out her white beams on the tiny island below her.

The night was cold and rain could be smelt on the horizon, coming this way. Slowly, the clouds drifted to block out the moon's comforting glow. Drops of cold rain began to fall, and steadily the drops turned into a thick downpour, soaking the ground.

A lone figure sat under one of the few palm trees, head bowed to his knees, which were tucked up under his chin. His shivering form was a sorry sight for anyone to behold. But on this island, there was no one else.

As the rain pelted down, the marooned being ungracefully rose to his feet and stagged off down the beach in search of better shelter. Not that there was any better shelter on this god forsaken spit of land. He tightly clutched his shoulder, which had now started aching. Removing his hand he, he noticed that the bullet wound he had obtained had started to bleed, again As he walked through the blinding rain, he tripped and fell over an object, half buried in the white sand. As he lay on the soggy beach, he reached out to grab what ever had tripped him and felt a smooth surface under his fingers. He grabbed the object and brought it in front of his brown eyes. A rum bottle. An empty rum bottle.

Sighing, he climbed back to his feet, bottle in hand. Why had Elizabeth burnt all of the rum? Sure it had worked by drawing attention to this otherwise overlooked; island and they had both been saved. But why the rum? Not to mention the trees (which had luckily started to grow back) and the food!

Jack staggered down to the water's edge and began to wash out the old rum bottle and wash off his bloody hands. For four days he had been here, with a starving belly and dry throat. But now at least he could try to gather some rain water, to drink.

Upon returning to the palm trees, Jack found a low branch and pulled it gently downwards, so that the little water that had collected on it ran off and into the rum bottle. Looking up into the sky Jack noticed that the rain was subsiding and the moon was coming out of her cloudy hiding spot.

After gathering as much water as he could, and putting the cork back into the bottle, he decided to save the little water that he had for the next day. When he knew he would need it most, as the days in the Caribbean were extremely hot and unforgiving.

Slowly, he began walking further down the beach, to find a shady place somewhere, to prepare for yet another scorching hot day. As he ambled on he, grew very weary and stumbled, dragging his shoeless feet through the sand. Suddenly, his foot connected with a sharp rock and he tripped and fell down hard, his bottle smashing on a rock and others connected with is body.

Jack stayed where he was. He had not the energy to move, even though the rocks digging into his chest was agonising. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the water, lapping a the beach, and imagined that he was once again on his beloved ship, the Black Pearl.

#FLASHBACK#

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the famous Black Pearl, his pride and joy, his ship. She smoothly sailed through the deep green waters of the ocean. The wind rustled her sails, pushing her great black hull through the water, creating a slip stream of foaming white waves behind her.

Closing his kohl lined eyes, Jack took a deep breath of fresh, crisp morning air and smiled. He loved being on a ship, riding the waves and swell, the sea breeze on his face, the sound of the ocean water rushing by, most of all, he loved the freedom. . . . and he loved the Black Pearl.

Lack of activity on the main deck, snatched his attention. Peering over the wheel, he caught sight of his crew gathered near the bow, seemingly listening to someone. . . . . who was wearing a large hat, with a feather in it. Squinting, he tried to get a better look at who it was and what was going on, to no avail.

Tying the brace rope onto one of the wheel spokes, the captain left the helm and wandered down on to the main deck and towards the bow. Standing, unnoticed, a little way from the group, he cleared his throat.

"And what seems to be goin' on 'ere?" He asked in a loud voice.

Most of the crew jumped and turned to face him. They looked scared, no, petrified. Jack was about to question them, but the feathered hat, being, spoke up.

"Nothing that concerns you, Jack." Said an eerily familiar voice.

The man stepped forward, removing his hat.

Barbossa.

That name echoed in Jack's head, ringing like a dozen cathedral bells.

"You're meant to be dead!" Exclaimed Jack, for once lost for words.

"So are you." Replied Barbossa, pulling out a gun and, to everyone's horror, shot Jack.

Jack fell to the deck, blood pouring from the wound.

"And now you are." He finished.

#END FLASHBACK#

Now, Jack lay on a beach, some where in the Caribbean, rocks digging into his chest, bullet wound in his shoulder, starving hungry, thirsty as hell and was fighting to keep his eyes open When he had woken up, after being shot, he had realised that he was on the same island again. Briefly he wondered how he had gotten here, but had dismissed the thought, not wanting to remember.

So, what do you guys think? Good, Okay, Crappie? Please feel free to tell me! A craftsman is all ways pleased to hear his work is appreciated . . . .unless it wasn't appreciated and totally hated! But hey!

Please review and tell mwa what you think! Savvy?

Remember: REVIEWS + KIND WORDS MORE CHAPPIES MORE JACK!


	2. Port Sintura

Port Sintura

G'day mates! I hope you all liked the first chappie; caus' here is the second! Hmmmmm, Barbossa's back, strange ha? That guy just won't go away! Thankyou to those who reviewed! It really made my day!

To the reviewers :

Golden Hobbit: sigh You are my first reviewer and for that, I love ya! Hmmmmm. You like my descriptiveness? Yay! Thankyou soooooooooooooooo much! Oh, I checked out your awesome story (my stinky computer would not let me review!) I loved it!

Kungfuchick: I know, I love being an Aussie! Glad you liked my chapter! And remember, I am typing like a goanna flat out drinking!

Redbud-Tree: Wow! I can't believe that you are reviewing my story! You are like one of the greatest POTC authors around... sigh makes me feel special! Thanks soooo much! Oh, I am from out in the sticks in western New South Wales, close to. . . . . well we are not close to anything!. The nearest town is Molong, but it is really small.. And please feel free to ask me anything!

Meowface: Here is the update! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

Irish-bird: Here's more mate! Hope you like it! Thanks!

Sharz1: Look everyone! Sharz has reviewed my story! YAY! I love you! (not in a slashy kind of way . . . . . .) You and Redbud-Tree are my FAVORITE authors! You reviewing my story is like. . . . Johnny Depp coming to my birthday party! HE HE! THANKYOU so much for reviewing!

French Chipmunk: Wow! Another Aussie! Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, Oi, Oi, Oi! Righty-O, don't mind me! I am just happy that there are other Aussies out there! If you don't mind me asking, where abouts do you live? Thanks for reviewing!

LunarianPrincess: Yay another person who liked my descriptiveness! THANKYOU so much for taking the time to review my story!

CaptainAnna13: Glad you liked it mate! Did it really rock? I was so nervous in putting this story on Fanfiction, you know how it is, but I have gotten really nice reviews from peoples, so it has inspired me and boosted up my confidence! Thanks sooooooooooo much! And HURRY UP AND WRITE MORE!

Brizy: Okay, okay! Here is the next update for ya, mate! sigh My plan has backfired. . . . .PLEASE, SPARE ME! I promise I won't annoy you, if you don't annoy me. PLEASE! Thanks for reviewing anyways! I am going into hiding now. . . . . . . . . hides under bed Muffled voice from under bed: Uh, help me! I'm wedged!

Evaden: Thanks for reviewin' mate! He is more for you, luv.

Wolf Maid: Wow, cool name. How did you come up with it? Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! You know, your review really made my day. You are the only person to say that I am an awesome writer! grins and hugs Wolf Maid Thank you!

Hopeless Writer: Hopeless Writer? HOPELESS WRITER! Your name should be Awesome Writer! I love your work! Thanks!

Miran Anders: ah, so many questions. And they shall all be revealed, but all in good time, mate! Thank you so much for the lovely review! 

Disclaimer: Unfortionatly, I don't own anything . . . . . apart from locations, the occasional other characters and the spelling mistakes. Wouldn't mind owning Johnny Depp though. . . . . . . .

Anamaria knelt on the cold deck of the Black Pearl, scrubbing the smooth black wood beneath her, with skilled hands. Silent tears slipped down her dark cheeks and she quickly brushed them away, not wanting any of the other crew members to see her cry. She was a strong woman, and rarely cried, but the events of the past few days had finally taken its toll on her.

As she slowly scrubbed the dark wood of the Pearl, occasionally dipping the brush into the dirty water, her thoughts drifted back to her Captain. God knows if he was still alive, but she doubted it. Surely he would have bleed to death by now. Nobody could survive being shot and left without medical attention, hell, not many people who were shot lived to tell the tale anyway.

'Jack did.' She thought to herself, remembering the two bullet wounds on his muscular chest. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, as Jack would say, that is why he had lived. She sighed and stopped working. Jack didn't deserve this. He was the best captain anyone could ever wish to have, he was fare, loyal and even kind, which for a pirate, was unusual.

And she had always loved him, but she never had voiced how she felt towards the pirate captain, for fear that he shared not the same feelings. She sighed again, remembering the celebration that had taken place the night before the mutiny, and the words they had shared,

FLASHBACK

It was late in the evening as Anamaria sat on the railing, at the helm of the Black Pearl, listening to the wild celebration that was taking place below deck. The crew and their captain had just raided a Spanish merchant ship that had been on its way to Port El Sofia, fifty miles south east from Port Royal. They had had many valuable treasures onboard such as fine, handmade Malaysian silks, pearl necklaces, alcohol, fresh food, many new clothing articles (which the crew of the Black Pearl were very much in need of), four chests full of blocks of gold and, to everyone's amusement a little black and white goat, that Jack named 'Poppy' and told the crew that she was not to be harmed, at all. After all the goods, and Poppy, were safely aboard the Pearl, they had blown a hole in the merchant vessel, near the bow and just above the water line, so as, when travelling through the waves, they would be slowly taking on water.

So, the captain had decided to hold a celebration, for the crew after the good day of raiding.

Anamaria smiled as she listened to the noisy crew that were now singing Jack's favourite song...A pirate's life for me. Sure it was annoying, but to hear them all in such good sprits made her wish she was down there to join in with them. But someone had to sail the ship, and, as first mate, that task had fallen upon her.

She took her compass out of her pocket and flipped it open, the pin pointed to north, North West.

"Slightly off course." She said to herself, shutting the compass.

"Well, that's what happens when you just sit there." Said a new voice. Anamaria jumped and glared at the intruder, who stood on the stairs from the main deck.

"Jack, haven't I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"Probably." He replied, as he walked, well stumbled, over to the wheel, removed the brace rope and turned the wheel a couple of turns. Anamaria re- opened her compass and checked it again; they were now dead on course. Smiling to herself she quietly watched her captain from her place on the railing. He was amazing. He didn't need a compass to navigate his was across any ocean, he didn't need a cutlass to win a fight; all he needed was to be himself, Captain Jack Sparrow. The most kind and handsome mad she had ever known. But at the same time, the most feared and wanted pirate in the Spanish Main.

"I came here to relieve you of your duty." He said after some time, not bothering to face her as he spoke, instead gazing up into the dark sky, dotted by the endless array of twinkling stars.

"I am fine captain. I would rather stay here and enjoy a beautiful night like tonight, than be below decks, suffocating in the stench of thirty drunken men." She replied, getting to her feet and walking over to stand beside Jack, who was still surveying the stars but now, with a slight grin on his handsome features.

"I bet you just want to say here with me. Nobody can resist my charm for long, not even..." He started to say, but was cut off when a hand roughly connected with his cheek.

"Owww! I didn't deserve that!" Jack whined, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Yes you did, Sparrow!" She replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow!"

"Where's your ship then?"

"You're standin' on it, love!" He said with a grin, opening his arms.

"Ah, but there you are mistaken. This is actually MY ship." Said Anamaria, attempting to keep the mirth out of her eyes. She loved working him up like this.

The grin fell from Jack's lips and at her looked at her with terror clearly written across his face. Ana felt her heart rip at his expression. Of all the things to joke with him about, she had mistakenly chosen his most important thing in his life, the Black Pearl.

"But, Ana . . . . ." He stammered, trying to look normal, but failing miserably. "I . . . you said . . ..."

Ana couldn't take it any longer. This wasn't joking with him; it was more like torturing him.

'He had been betrayed more than once, by a supposed loyal crew,' she thought, 'He is probably thinking that we are against him and are going to kill, or mutiny him on some island.'

"Jack," She said, holding a finger against his lips to silence him. "I was only joshin' with ya. You know that we would never do that to you."

Jack dropped his kohl lined eyes to the deck.

"Aye, I know. It's just, well, my last crew they were . . . . ." He began, trying to find the right words.

"Scoundrels, betrayers, mutineers, scum?" She offered. Upon not getting a response, she lifted his chin so that their eyes met.

"Your crew loves you Jack. And we always will."

"Thank you, Ana." He said quietly, before turning back to the wheel.

END FLASHBACK

Heavy, slow, footsteps on the deck, coming towards her, snapped her out of her thoughts, and Anamaria quickly started scrubbing again. She stopped whin a large pair of boots appeared on the deck in front of her. Looking up she saw that it was Barbossa.

"You, wrench." He sneered, showing his rotting teeth. "Get up."

Anamaria quickly got to her feet, standing at attention before the pirate.

"We will be arriving at Port Sintura on the hour, be ready to go ashore, with one man." He said walking around her, eyeing off her body. "You are to get a few supplies, then both of you are to come back to MY ship. You will have three hours, if you have not returned by then; we will hunt you down and kill you." Roughly he thrust a coin pouch and piece of parchment, which was the list, into her hand, turned on his heel and left.

Anamaria looked at the coin pouch and then out to the horizon. She could see the shoreline of Port Sintura fast approaching. And quickly decided on a plan of action. She was going to find Jack. Even if he was dead.

- - TBC - -

What did you think? PLEASE review and tell me . . . . And be honest! If you thought it was a load of bull's poop and chewing gum, TELL ME! If you thought it was good, TELL ME! I will only continue if interest is still shown . . . . hint hint REVIEW!


End file.
